Dangly Bits
by SCWLC
Summary: Kids in their early teens have questions about various things. Combine that with a lack of supervision and hormones and all sorts of things can happen.


Title: Dangly Bits

Author: SCWLC

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the euphemism for a guy's bits used in here.

Summary: Kids in their early teens have questions about various things. Combine that with a lack of supervision and hormones and all sorts of things can happen.

Rating: NC-17

Notes: So this is teenaged hormones on parade, Aang's innocence, The Talk and a story that was supposed to be a quick PWP and just refused to be anything other than straight up silliness until the very end. So . . . well . . . if anyone can come up with a better title, do tell and I'll change it.

* * *

Katara was pacing around the clearing, trying to recall all the information Gran-gran had told her when she turned thirteen about boys, girls, how all the various bits of the two came together, and tried to figure out how to combine it with a healthy peppering of what she'd learned from Yugoda on the topic while learning healing at the Northern Water Tribe.

She was having to do so because Toph, while well-versed in crudities, wanted a better, more realistic grounding in male and female interactions of the romantic sort. As such, it fell to Katara to give her that grounding in lieu of Toph's mother.

The problem, Katara felt, was not one of passing along practical information, or even technical information. It was the fact that, with the war on, she had almost no experience with boys her own age, having been limited at home to boys far older than her, or a handful who were under ten. Since travelling with Aang, she'd had more chances, but they were all fleeting and temporary. What it meant, was that she felt like she was never going to be able to properly explain things to Toph, because she'd have no way to put her own experience into the discussion. "Damn this stupid war," she groused.

"Not that I disagree," came Zuko's voice from behind her, "But did something happen in particular that has you upset about it?"

Whipping around, she spotted the prince leaning against a tree, looking curious. His face, handsome both despite, and because of, the scar the marred the skin just made her feel more out of her depth. She sighed, and gracelessly plopped down onto a log. "It's . . . promise not to laugh or make fun of me or anything?" she asked. "Because I need to talk to someone about this, and . . . well . . . you're the best option right now."

"That doesn't sound promising," he said, joining her. "Why me?"

"Well, it has to do with something Toph asked me, so I can't talk to her about it," Katara told him. "Aang's not . . ." she searched for the right words. "Mature," she chose. "Sokka would just say useless stuff about it-"

"You sound like you're talking about . . ." his pale skin flushed bright red. "Like you're talking about sex, or something," he finished.

Katara turned fully to him. "In a way, I am," she said, then watched the firebender's normally stoic face change colours and expressions several times.

"Why aren't you asking Suki?" he choked out.

"Because she tells Sokka everything, and I'm pretty sure whatever she's doing with my brother will come up, and I don't want to know what she's doing with Sokka."

Zuko seemed to contemplate the concept for a moment, then winced. "I see your point. I wouldn't want to know about Azula, either."

There was a long pause as Katara contemplated that concept and then she frowned. "I . . . I don't think I ever thought about Azula . . . in any sort of," she paused, circling a hand around at the wrist as she searched for the right word, gave up and just picked one. "Relationship. I can't help picturing her, oh, eating the poor boy's eyeballs or something."

"You might have a point," Zuko conceded. "But she does get girly . . . things . . . from time to time."

"Well, anyhow," Katara said, flopping down to the ground, "I just . . . Toph asked me about boys and things."

Zuko stared, then joined her. "She did? She's worse than a sailor with the way she goes on. What doesn't she know?"

"That's kind of the problem," Katara explained. "Toph learned everything from overhearing the guys at the Earth Rumble tournaments talking about the women they . . . about women." She sighed. "It's a pretty complete education in some ways, but it . . . I can talk to her about her monthly bleeding. Things like that. But I've barely been kissed at all, let alone done . . . other things," she complained. "I mean, how can I talk to her about the difference between love and sex and all that stuff if I couldn't tell anyone from personal experience?"

"So you're talking to me about it?" Zuko asked, a little baffled. "I was stuck on a Fire Nation navy ship with no company except my uncle and the soldiers there for three years," he told her. "It's not like I've had much more experience. Mai and I were dating for barely two months."

Wide-eyed, Katara said, "No! That wasn't . . . I didn't mean I expected you'd know the right advice to give Toph about this, I just needed to . . . talk. Complain to someone who wouldn't tell me that I shouldn't even think about touching boys because I'll get cooties or-"

"Your brother still believes that?" Zuko asked, incredulously.

That made her laugh. Zuko felt absurdly pleased that he'd gotten her out of her funk, however briefly. "No," she told him. "Sokka thinks that I should be a nun who never even sees a male person, unless it's him, to mend his pants."

"And he thinks you'd believe that boys give you cooties?" Zuko asked, dryly.

Katara sighed. "He'd try to convince me of it. When that failed he'd move on to explaining how all boys are out to get me and want only to do horribly carnal things to me then dump me horribly."

"Your brother," commented the firebender, "Is quite a piece of work, sometimes."

She suddenly sat up a little and turned towards him. "You really haven't kissed any girls aside from Mai?" she asked.

He flushed. "When would I have the opportunity?" he demanded.

"I don't know," said the girl, just as suddenly flustered. "I just . . . I thought . . . nevermind."

He eyed her, a little suspiciously. "You thought what?" he asked.

"."

"_What!_"

"Please don't make me repeat that."

Zuko's jaw hit the floor. "A . . . a concubine?" he asked, his eyes nearly bugging out of his head. "How . . . when . . ."

Katara was blushing rather strongly as she haltingly said, "You were on a ship with sailors. I guess I thought they might have taken you to . . . places."

"I . . . oh spirits," he said as an awful thought occurred to him. "Was that what they were planning my fourteenth birthday?"

"What?" Katara asked.

Zuko sighed. "A bunch of them came, telling me they were going to sneak me off the ship for some fun while we were docked at port. I was too focussed on training and preparing to capture the Avatar, and I told them to go away. They got insistent, and then Uncle showed up and he told them he didn't approve. I thought he meant the time away from meditation at the time, but . . ."

"So, I guess something good came out of you being obsessed, then," she said. "At least you didn't lose your virtue to some overpainted, overpriced woman just off the docks."

He stared. "How do you come up with these things?"

She shrugged. "I've been travelling for a while. Anyhow, those are the best places to get herbs and things for the pain for bleeding and stuff." A choking sound from her companion made her sit up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just . . . picturing you walking into a whorehouse," Zuko said. "Maybe you should go there for ideas about what to tell Toph."

"I really hope that doesn't mean what it sounds like it means," Katara told him, trying very hard not to hit the prince. "And you'd better think really carefully, because there's a stream right there."

"What . . . oh!" Zuko scrambled for something to say. "I didn't . . . I just meant that they'd know lots about . . . sex and . . . stuff."

A new voice joined the conversation. "Sex and stuff? What are you talking about? Katara, what did I tell you about boys? Zuko, if you're trying to . . . to teach Katara about . . . stuff, we're gonna have a problem."

They both bolted to their feet from where they'd been lounging on the grass. "Sokka!" Katara exclaimed, "Leave Zuko alone!"

"So you _are_ trying to do stuff with him! Katara! Don't you remember? I told you that boys will give you cooties!"

Zuko fled the scene as Katara pointed out to Sokka that, if boys give girls cooties, then Suki must be rife with them, because she and Sokka were spending all that time together in contact.

Much later, after an awkward dinner and an evening spent staying out of Sokka's way, Zuko woke up in the middle of the night to the sight and sound of Katara tripping over his bag as she tried to sneak back out of his room. Zuko found himself just staring at her, because it was just too late at night to even begin to react to a situation as unusual as that. She looked up at him, saw that he was awake, and sighed, before saying, "Hi."

"What time is it?" Zuko asked. He couldn't really come up with anything else to say right then.

Katara shrugged and looked away, sheepishly. "I . . . uh . . . I'm not sure," she admitted. "I was just . . . um . . ."

Zuko half sat up in bed and waited.

She was rather painfully aware of the fact that he had been sleeping without a shirt, and her reasons for planning to wake him up before she'd chickened out and tried to sneak off again just made her feel even more embarrassed. Finally Zuko prompted her. "You were what? Planning to molest me in my sleep?" he said, jokingly.

It fell rather flat with her. She plonked down onto his sleeping mat and ignored the fact that he'd had to yank his legs out of her way as she did so. "I was answering Toph's questions," she started.

"About what?" Zuko asked. Then it dawned on him. "Is this about what we were talking about earlier today?"

She nodded miserably. "I don't know what I was thinking," she admitted. "It's just that Toph had all these questions about what it's like kissing a boy, and there have been so few, and the only one recently was Aang, and that wasn't really worth talking about, especially because that's so complicated, so I put her off, saying I needed to think about how to explain it, and then I was gonna come in here and ask you, but that's a really really bad idea."

There was a full minute of silence as Zuko worked his way through that. Maybe more. Finally he frowned and said, "How did you say that all in one breath?"

Katara snarled in frustration and hit him. "Zuko!"

"Sorry," he said. "It's just . . . ask me what?"

"To kiss me."

That led to another stretch of silence. Then, "You wanted to ask me to . . . kiss you."

"Yes."

"Because you want to have a practical example to tell Toph about."

"Oh," moaned Katara. "It sounds so bad when you put it that way."

"Okay," Zuko said.

"What!"

He looked at her, seriously. "Maybe I'm crazy, or it's too late at night. I don't know. What I do know is that you're worrying yourself to pieces over this."

"You really mean it?" Katara asked.

Zuko nodded. "I really do." He looked over at the door to the room. "And right now I'm really grateful we're staying at the beach house where we can trust having a little privacy."

Katara smiled nervously at him, watching his every move as he got on top of his covers and settled next to her. In spite of her close attention, she was still surprised when he suddenly leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. There was a brief pause as she got used to the feel of his mouth against hers. Then Zuko was gently tilting her head a little to the side, and she got used to the way she was supposed to move her mouth.

It felt really . . . nice. It was over too soon, and Katara felt very disappointed when Zuko pulled away. She wasn't really even thinking as she leaned in again, this time starting the kiss herself. He seemed to stiffen a little, briefly, and then his arms slid around her waist, pulling her close, and Katara wrapped her arms around his neck so that she could lean against him a bit to get a better angle.

Zuko had been about to ask Katara if she had what she needed to know, when she'd leaned in and kissed him a second time. The first kiss had been clumsy. It had been pretty clear that, while he'd had plenty of experience with Mai, Katara had no idea, really, what she was doing. She'd learned fast, and the first kiss had gotten better as they went. This second one, Katara took what she'd learned from the first one and put it to very good use on Zuko.

As she wriggled into his arms, and made herself quite comfortable in them, he forgot all about the original reason for the event and started deepening the kiss. He opened his mouth, slipping his tongue along her lips, trying to tease them open for him. She only hesitated a moment before doing so.

She sighed into his mouth, and Katara wriggled herself a little closer to the firebender. Trying to breathe through her nose, she felt like she was starting to need a little more air, and finally had to pull away to catch her breath. They both froze, panting, and Katara suddenly realised the position she'd wound up in. Straddling Zuko's legs as he sat with them folded under him, she had wrapped herself around him shamelessly. The moment she realised this, she scrambled backwards off of him. "I . . ." She wanted to run, but she couldn't do that. She couldn't leave him with the wrong impression. "Thank you," she said. "I . . . well, at least I can also tell Toph about things getting out of control, too, now."

Then she ran away.

Zuko was left blinking after her, wondering what had just happened.

The next day, he managed to put the whole incident from his mind. By midafternoon Toph was looking oddly thoughtful and Katara seemed to be hiding from everyone, but he was able to convince himself that he didn't know anything. That particular bliss lasted until Aang came banging on his bedroom door that evening after dinner. "Can I help you with something?" he asked.

Aang crossed the room and flopped onto the bed, somehow managing to make the whole process look weightless. The pique with which he did it made Zuko wonder how flopping onto a bed could be at all satisfying if done weightlessly, but he pushed the thought aside as Aang spoke. "Well, Toph said that she'd been asking Katara about . . . girl stuff."

Internally, Zuko blanched in horror. This could not be going anywhere good. "And?" he asked aloud.

"I realised that I don't really know much about that . . . stuff," Aang told him, gesturing vaguely. "I mean, Bumi told me a lot of things one time-"

Zuko could stop himself as he asked, "You mean the King of Omashu? The one everyone thinks is crazy?"

Aang nodded. "Exactly," he said. "He's my friend, but he looks at things a little . . . differently than everyone else." He shook his head. "So how can I believe him when he starts telling me things like that babies come from when a man sticks his dingle into a girl."

"His . . ." Zuko wanted to cry. This was the most awkward conversation he'd ever had _and_ he was pretty sure that he couldn't have imagined something this awful either. He grasped at the first thing that sprang to mind. "Have you been talking to Sokka again?"

The airbender's eyes were big and guileless as he said, "That's what Sokka calls his."

This was a piece of information Zuko never wanted to know.

Aang was already continuing, apparently unaware of Zuko's anguish. "So, anyhow, I was wondering now, how that all works anyhow. I mean, I know it involves a man _and_ a woman, but-"

"Why aren't you asking Sokka?" Zuko asked, quite desperately. "From everything I've heard, he and Suki are probably way better to ask about this." Call him a bad person, but he didn't have Katara's fortitude. Then again, Katara wasn't dealing with someone calling his penis a dingle.

"What do you mean?" Aang asked. "I've seen the shadows on their tent walls. They're just wrestling in there. I don't even know why they share a tent if they're fighting so much."

Zuko eyed him narrowly, then went for broke. "That's not fighting, Aang. That's what happens when a man and a woman are . . . when a man is sticking his . . ." he reached for a word, lost his grasp on even the clinical, and came up with a crudity he'd heard from the men on his ship. "Boner into a girl."

"His what?" Aang asked.

Praying to whatever higher power was listening, Zuko said, "You've been calling it a dingle."

The big grey eyes got even bigger. "Bumi was _right_?"

Silently, Zuko nodded.

"But . . . I don't feel like rubbing against Katara at all," Aang whined.

"_What_!"

"Bumi said-"

"Oh, spirits," whimpered Zuko.

Aang looked pensive. "I've been having some pretty rubby dreams about that girl in pink . . . Ty Lee, wasn't it?"

If he never heard any of these concepts ever again it would be too soon. "Now that you know that the truth is stranger than fiction," Zuko said, "are you quite finished?"

Aang nodded seriously and then left.

It was a few hours later that Zuko woke, again, to Katara sitting on his bed. "Katara?"

She sighed, voluminously. "Aang told me that he's given up on . . . on 'us'."

"'Us'?" Zuko echoed.

Katara nodded. "I . . . it's complicated, but Aang's thought he was in love with me for a long time. He had this crush on me and . . ." She trailed off, searching for the right thing to say. Then she sighed. "Right before the invasion he kissed me. Then he left before I could say anything. He's always been pretty . . . well . . . territorial about it."

"Something changed?" Zuko asked her. He dreaded what Aang had told her about his own role in the matter.

"He just . . . Aang said something about King Bumi, rubbing, advice, Ty Lee and . . . that reminds me, I have to talk to Sokka about not calling his penis a dingle. I don't know what Suki sees in him," she finished with a sigh.

Zuko was searching for some distraction from the incredibly disturbing conversation and found his eyes settling on the curve of Katara's hips. All this talk of girls and The Talk and 'rubbing' crystallised in a rather sharp memory of how those had felt pressed against him the night before. He wrenched his attention back to Katara's face and voice when he realised she was speaking again.

"Anyways, I supposed I need to get over this. It all goes back to Aunt Wu and her predictions that I'd marry a powerful bender," she was saying. "I guess I just . . . I wanted to find a boy that thought I was pretty and wanted me. The boys in the Northern Tribe were all scared of me and kept going on about how I was . . . was _manly_ because of my bending. I thought Aang liked me in spite of that, but maybe it's just not-" She stopped talking abruptly because Zuko kissed her. He couldn't help himself, it just sort of happened. When they stopped, Katara looked at him, bewildered. "Why did you just kiss me?"

He didn't answer. "Do you know one of the reasons I lost to you that day at the North Pole was because I was distracted by how amazing you were in that fight?"

She snorted. "You lost because you were overconfident and it was the middle of the night and I'm better than you."

"There's that," he acknowledged. "There's also the fact that you were one of the sexiest things I'd ever seen."

She just . . . stopped. Her jaw dropped. "What?" Katara finally managed to get out.

He was looking at her very earnestly. "I mean it. When you had me in that bubble you looked . . ." he shook his head. "I don't even know how to describe it. I got angry because you were the enemy and I wasn't supposed to be thinking of you as a-" he cut himself off sharply.

"As a what?" Katara pressed.

He was suddenly very embarrassed, that much was clear. He mumbled something.

"What was that?" insisted the waterbender.

"As a bed partner, okay?" Zuko snapped. "I think you're really pretty and watching you bend is just . . . don't make me say this," he pleaded.

"Okay, I won't."

She kissed him instead. This time, when they both needed to breathe, Katara didn't stop kissing him, she just moved her head down and started kissing his neck. It was a very nice neck, she thought. Zuko seemed to like it too, because he made a sort of whimpering noise and his arms tightened around her, pulling her closer. Nothing loathe to get closer, Katara wriggled herself further into him, and suddenly found the space between her legs pressed to a bulge that made her breath speed up even more. All those talks she'd had with her gran about these sorts of things suddenly made a lot more sense and Katara didn't stop to think, just wriggled a little closer again.

Zuko grunted, feeling Katara pressing herself shamelessly into the erection that had swelled up in response to the first kiss. He couldn't stop his hips from jerking back, and within moments they'd both settled into a slow rhythm of grinding against each other. It felt amazingly good and Zuko decided that if he died right then, he'd die happy. Making out with Mai had gone that far, but Mai was all sharp angles and fine control. Katara was rounded in all kinds of interesting places and moved against him with abandon.

Katara suddenly decided that it just wasn't enough. She shoved Zuko backwards, ignoring his confused, "What?" and yanked at the tunic he was wearing to bed that night. He looked confused, but cooperated, and Katara was rewarded by the sight of all that tauntingly gorgeous skin she'd giggled over with Suki. Then she leaned over and gave in to temptation. She licked him.

The simple feel of her tongue on his chest made something zing down to Zuko's hard on. His hips bucked sharply and he heard Katara giggled and watched, dumbfounded, as she started licking, kissing and even biting at his chest. Something that fascinated her and while he didn't know what, the feel of it and the sight of her mouth on his body made his arms feel weak. He was pretty sure that it was because he had no blood left anywhere in his body but his cock. Still, after a few moments, he had to ask, "Can I have a turn?"

It was Katara's turn to be confused, until Zuko sat back up, pushing her back and boldly cupping a hand around her breast. It felt kind of nice, and then his thumb grazed over one of her nipples. Katara heard a whimper escape her and pressed her own chest forward. "Oh. That's . . . nice." He took the cue and soon both of his hands were sliding over her chest, teasing, rubbing, exploring. Somehow, she wasn't sure how, her top and bindings came off, and Zuko had his mouth on one nipple, suckling gently, while one of his hands played around with her other breast.

Zuko felt Katara's hands move into his hair, and it felt nice. It felt doubly nice when she began to clutch a little at him, because he knew it meant he was doing something right. When his teeth grazed her, lightly, though, her fingers tightened and pulled sharply at his hair. "Ow, not so hard," he told her.

"Sorry." Her voice raised sharply on the second syllable because he'd gone on to switch sides. He rather thought he should keep things even. Her hands slid out of his head, restlessly moving over his body. When he tried nipping at her a little, on purpose this time, she jerked sharply, seemed to lose her balance a little, and Zuko found one of Katara's hands came down hard on his throbbing erection. He gasped, losing his grip on Katara, the moment and his own balance and they both fell over onto the bed. "Did I hurt you?" Katara gasped, looking horrified.

"No!" Zuko just barely kept from shouting. "No," he repeated. "It just . . . startled me."

Her eyes narrowed. Quick as a striking snake, her hand slipped down between them and pressed sharply against his swollen cock again. Zuko's hips snapped forward involuntarily again. "You liked it," she said. A sly smiled crossed her lips. It was a smile a lot like the one she'd given him that night at the North Pole, and Zuko couldn't stifle his moan. She pounced. His sleeping pants were pulled down and he had no chance to think of being embarrassed, because a topless Katara was firmly rubbing him, and all Zuko could do was helplessly thrust into her hands, the liquid oozing from the tip easing his progress.

Suddenly, a few more bucks and Zuko thought the top of his head might come off as he came into Katara's hands harder than he ever had the few times he'd dared masturbate on the ship or the palace. Privacy had been at a premium on the ship and servants gossip, so the occasions had been rare. This put all those other times out of his mind.

Katara shifted a little uncomfortably. Seeing Zuko . . . erupt like that made her very aware of her own . . . wants. She was quite surprised when he asked her, "Could I?"

"What?" He couldn't be asking . . .

"You made me . . . that was amazing," he said, sincerity shining out of his golden eyes. "I just want to return the favour. Can I . . . can I try?"

It wasn't really seemly, but she'd pretty much just grabbed at Zuko, and she did want to be touched a lot so . . . "Um. Okay." He seemed to pull away at the lacklustre response, so Katara grabbed one of his hands and placed it somewhere she'd never really imagined putting a boy's hand. "Yes," she told him. He looked floored, but then his hand started to gently trace the shape of her through the cloth and Katara leaned back and let him.

He crawled up the bed and kissed her and she shivered when his hand began to press harder. It felt good. Then he got her pants and bindings the rest of the way off and his fingers began slipping around. "You're so slippery," he murmured, having pulled away to be able to watch and see what he was doing.

Living in close quarters and then on the road, Katara hadn't had much chance to play around and see what she liked as he gran had suggested she do, because the idea of being caught doing that by Sokka was enough to kill the mood for anyone. She did know a few things, though. "Higher, Zuko," she told him.

"Where?" he asked, sounding confused. Katara reached down, grabbing his hand and pulled it to the place her gran had called the 'pearl of pleasure'. When his fingers touched her there, Katara flung her head back and gasped. Zuko took this as the positive sign it was, and Katara felt him begin to press against the nub. In no time he'd figured out how best to circle his fingers around and against it, and Katara panted, pressing herself into those clever fingers.

Then Zuko did something bold and Katara just barely stifled a shriek. He slid a finger inside of her, and she found her hips not just rolling eagerly, but bucking out of her control. "Oh, Zuko!"

"Is this good?" he asked, sounding a little smug. Katara would have hit him for it, but then he'd stop making her feel good.

"Uh-huh," she gasped.

He sped up his motions and soon Katara found herself flying over the edge into a feeling like the world was exploding behind her eyes in a good way. When she came back to herself, Zuko was lying next to her looking rather inordinately pleased with himself. However, she knew the feeling. She'd felt that way after making him explode.

"Wow," she told him.

"Will you stay?" Zuko asked her. He looked anxious now.

He waited with bated breath for her response. "I will," Katara told him. "But we're going to have to keep Sokka off our case," she said. "I don't want to deal with him chasing after be just because I happen to like your . . ." she shook her head and smiled in an exasperated fashion as she finished. "Dingle."

Zuko winced and pulled Katara against him. "_I_ just can't believe Aang isn't having 'rubby' dreams as he put it, about you."

She shifted to look him in the eye better. "Aang talked to you about-"

"He wanted to know about a boy's side of things after Toph told him you'd been giving her advice."

Katara frowned. "What did you tell him?"

Zuko shrugged. "Turns out Bumi got there first. He told Aang the truth, but Aang thought it was just crazy talk, so he asked me." Then he grinned. "We should set Aang on your brother if he has any questions. After all, Sokka's the most experienced out of all of us."

"You're mean," Katara told him. "To both Aang and Sokka."

Zuko shot her a look. "Do you want to be able to have your brother distracted or not?"

"We'll set Aang on Sokka," Katara agreed, quickly. She sighed. "This is nice. I haven't been this comfortable since Sokka and I stopped sharing a sleeping space back home."

"You're killing me here," Zuko complained to her, even as he let her wriggle all over him. He was too tired to do anything about it, but it felt nice anyhow.

He killed the candle with a thought, sending the room into darkness. "You're better than Sokka though," she said thoughtfully. "For one thing, your feet don't stink, and for another, sleeping with your brother doesn't stack up to a nice warm, sexy firebender."

Katara felt him press a kiss to the top of her head and they both went to sleep.

The next day, they set Aang on Sokka and nearly died laughing from what they overheard of Sokka's explanations of 'dingle work'.


End file.
